Heart of Silver
by Shewhosnameisasecret
Summary: Toby Cavanaugh is a outcast a Rosewood High. Spencer Hastings is a popular, bitchy girl at Rosewood High. What happens when these two meet? Is Spencer more than just a stuck up snob? And can she and Toby be together? AU, there is no A or Alison. Spoby, Ezria (ezra in high school), Haleb, Paily.
1. Chapter 1

**authors note: My story is based off of the book and movie of "Geek Charming".** **Hope you guys love it!**

**There is no 'A' or Alison.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars**

* * *

**Toby's POV**

My name is Toby Cavanaugh. I'm seventeen years old, and a resident of Rosewood, PA. If you ever come to the small town of Rosewood, you're not going to see me as the rich, handsome guy who's a girl magnet.

You would just find me, Toby Cavanaugh, a awkward social outcast at not only the town's high school, Rosewood High, but also to the whole town as well. I was accused of some bad things a year ago, and now, sometimes children would cry or people would walk on the other side of the street when they saw me.

But you would also be able to find me as a regular hormonal teenage boy who hangs out with his couple of goods friends, wishing he had a cute girlfriend. Who had a big heart, once you get to know him.

Of course, no one really could tell who I really am, I've just never had a chance to show them.

Until now.

* * *

Yawning, I clumsily fumbled with the keys to my beaten up truck. It's paint was peeling off the sides, crumbling into my hand.

Locking the door, I slung my backpack over my shoulder, getting ready for the start of another normal day at Rosewood High.

I was walking to the main entrance to school, when I suddenly fell onto the hard asphalt of the walkway. Looking up, I found myself looking at the school's biggest jerks, Noel Kahn and Tyler Regino.

Tyler sneered at me. "Look who showed up. Freak Cavanaugh."

I winced at the nickname. Everyone had started calling me horrible names like "Freak", telling me I was a mistake, and even calling me a...sick bastard.

Noel laughed. "Wow." He turned toward me. "Sick bastard didn't realize he isn't wanted?"

I gritted my teeth. "Rot in hell."

That statement caused me to find myself face first in mud.

Standing up, I brushed off my faded jeans. Noel and his followers were still laughing, joking on about how I looked better when no one could see me.

That is, until Caleb showed up.

Caleb was a tall guy, with shoulder length black hair, brown eyes, and a fit build. He was an outcast like me, and was one of my best friends. He was always a little shady, doing business to get money, not like drugs or anything though.

Caleb surged through the growing crowd.

"Back off, Noel."

Noel seemed to acknowledge Caleb's presence and his smirk faded. "No way, Rivers."

Caleb stepped closer. "No?"

"No."

The intense fight between the two hadn't gotten physical yet, but the tension was thick in the air.

Noel Kahn wasn't usually talked back to, but Caleb was the exception. Caleb just didn't care what Noel did, whether it was telling the principal, fighting, spreading rumours, or even getting suspended.

It isn't because Caleb doesn't have feelings, he does, but he had a really rough life with his mom dying, his dad leaving, and having a terrible foster family who didn't give a damn about him. So yeah, of course he didn't care about Noel's games.

Caleb's eye turned to slits within moments. "Oh, well ok. Toby let's go."

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Walking away with Toby. I wouldn't want to hurt your fragile little ego."

Noel's eye twitched. "RIVERS! YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

Noel stepped forward, pushing Caleb back. Caleb winced slightly as he hit his shoulder.

"You think you're tough, but when I'm done with you, you'll wish you were never born."

Just as Caleb as recovering, Noel struck him in the chest, causing Caleb to fall on the muddy grass, clutching his ankle. His friends came forward, and began to beat him up.

Just when things seemed to be over, Noel yanked Caleb up, and pressed his index finger against his chest.

"You pieces of trash will stay where you belong. At the dump."

The crowd that had gathered was cheering, screaming Noel's name and slowly dissipated as they walked inside.

I ran over to Caleb. He was unconscious, with horrible bruises on his abdomen, a black eye, a bloody lip, and I still wasn't sure if he fractured or broke any bones.

Carrying his limp body in my arms, I sprinted towards the nurse's office, ignoring the stares and jeers from the noisy hallways.

I flew through the closed door, almost falling from the weight of Caleb.

"Nurse Rose! Help..."

Nurse Rose shooed me out of the room, and I headed towards my first period class, shoving my books into my bag.

I don't know how it happened, but the next thing I knew, I slammed into someone- a girl, her screams echoing off the halls as we both tumbled to the ground, books and papers flying everywhere.

There were three other girls there too, and when I looked up, I came face to face with four pairs of eyes.

* * *

**authors note: Well that's it folks! Chapter 1 is done! Yay! Remember to R&R, comment on what you think will happen, how my story overall is, anything. Constructive critiscm is welcomed now.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Until next time,**

**shewhosnameisasecret:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**authors note: I posted this yesterday, and im glad you guys enjoyed the chapter. So, for the story, I decided you guys won't be able to see Spencer's POV until a few chapters in? I'm dying to write that, and I hope I'll make it great.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Toby's POV**

My breath hitched as I stared at the four figures in front of me. Three standing up, and one on the ground.

My heart races at the scene in front of me. "S-Sorry, I um, didn't mean to..." I trailed off.

The figures stare at me, not a word coming out of their mouths. They only rush over to the fallen girl I've hit, and I can see she's fine, though she's clutching her head.

"Ow, ow, ow...Aria, quit poking me. I'm not dying," the girl whines.

The girl, Aria, exclaims, "But you might be! That kid knocked you down!" Just for good measure, she waves her arms frantically around.

"Will you shut your mouth already?" the blonde girl says.

The fourth girl, who's been awfully quiet speaks up. "Are you okay?" She turns to me.

I stood there, my face probably showing a mix of shock and guilt. I try to answer, but my mouth is dry, and it comes out as "Uh, gah, mmh."

That's when the truth about me hits them. "Oh my god...Spencer, Emily, Hanna! That's Toby Cavanaugh!"

They scream, and I groan. Of course, every single girl has done this, or something similar to this, all including running away from me.

Hanna steps forward. "You," she points her finger straight at my chest, "will stay the hell away from us, got that freak?"

I start to walk past her, but my hand accidently brushes against her...butt. She jumps up in alarm, the look of shock changing into anger.

"You perv! You're sick you know that?" Hanna slaps me across the cheek, then her and the rest of the girls storm off.

I can hear the distinct mumbling of "Aria, haven't you heard? He raped her."

Let me explain a little bit about this school and it social groups. There are the preppy girls, nerds, outcasts, jocks and athletes, cool kids, and average people. Nowhere in those groups would you find those four girls.

They were the ultimate queen bees. Head of the school, and the biggest bitches ever known to humankind. They were like a whole different species.

The four girls were Aria, Hanna, Emily, and Spencer.

Aria Montgometry is artsy girl of the group. She was cruel and mean sometimes, but clueless at others. She was pretty, with her smooth black hair, brown eyes, and the weird but cute outfits that apparently defined her presence in the world.

Hanna Marin was the well...bitchy fashionista of the group. Her golden blonde hair glowed, her skinny physique and slutty looking outfits made boys drool. Her cruelness towards others is more forceful than most, because of being bullied throughout junior high.

Emily Fields, the nicer girl of the group. She was kinder and nicer to Toby than anyone else had been. Though she had been influenced by her friends creating a mean person as well. She was a state ranked swimmer, and was also pretty too.

And lastly, the worst of all, was Spencer Hastings. She was cruel, mean, vicious and ruthless. If someone got in her way, she would lie, blackmail, and force the person to listen to her. But she was also gorgeous. She had shiny brown locks, creamy skin, sparkling brown eyes, and legs that went on forever.

Together, they had for,ed a group nicknamed by kids as "The Liars" because they were known often for being deceitful, even to each other.

I shook the thought out of my head, picking up the papers and books on the tiled floor.

Stepping into my History Class, Miss Blakemore was writing on the board about "The Battle of 1812".

I shifted from foot to foot, unsure of what to do. If I snuck in class now, I might not get caught for being late for the fifth time, so I wouldn't get another detention scrubbing toilets and picking gum off of desks. But Miss Blakemore might notice anyway, and I'd get detention and a public lecture.

I went with option number one, because she wasn't that observant. I crouched low, masking my footsteps with coughs, tapping on desks, and the overall noise ofchalk screeching across the board.

Slipping into my seat, I sighed in relief. Miss Blakemore rambled on and on about the 1800's and how important this century was for America. She turned, glancing at me for a moment, but shrugged it off and passed papers out on our desks.

I studied the paper. At the top, it read the two words I hated most in school. "Pop Quiz".

* * *

After class, I decided to go and visit Caleb, to see how he was doing. I had thought hard about what I would say to Caleb when he woke up, since it was all my fault he got hurt in the first place.

Gripping the strap of my backpack, I pushed open the door to the nurse's room. "Listen Caleb, I'm really sorry that I-" I froze.

Instead of Caleb lying down on the rusty metal bed, there was a girl. I could see the back of her head, her hair flowing down her back.

I ducked into the small bathroom, peeking through a crack.

"I-...No, I won't be entering this year. I just don't think that's what I want to do anymore."

The girl's voice...it sounded so familiar.

Nurse Rose bandaged the girl's wrist. "Oh, well, just let me know if you've changed your mind. My husband finds you a delight you know."

She patted the girl's back gently, as to comfort her, but instead the girl winced in pain.

"Do you have a cut dear?"

I could vaguely see the girl nod, and mumbles of "Ow" were heard.

I couldn't believe what Nurse Rose said next. "Here, let me have a look."

Nurse Rose stood up, locking the door shut.

The girl fidgeted slightly, then lifted her shirt up. I wanted to look away, but my eyes couldn't seem to peel away from the scene in front of me. My hormones were in overdrive.

Nurse Rose studied her closely. "Hmm...it seems you have a burn, probably from friction."

I felt myself give into my hormones, blood suddenly rushing to lower regions. I panicked. Stumbling backwards, my foot slipped, hitting the metal trashcan. Waste spilled out, covering the floor.

The noise alerted the two outside, and I almost jumped in fright.

"W-What was that?"

Footsteps came closer to the door, their voices sounded mumbled and scared.

I backed away from the doorknob.

Slowly, it turned...

* * *

**authors note: And thats all for this chapter folks. Ending on a cliffhanger...who do you think the girl outside was? And how will poor Toby ever escape?**

**Take your guesses in the PLL review box below. If you dare...**

**And the truth will be revealed in the next chapter of "Heart Of Silver"!**

**Remember to review and follow to keep up with story, you can suggest some ideas if you want as well.**

**Until next time,**

**shewhosnameisasecret:)**

**(and it will stay that way.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**authors note: Aww, thanks guys for the awesome reviews.** **So I know a bunch of you have questions about my story, and I guarantee they'll all be answered by the next few chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

**Toby's POV**

The doorknob starts to turn, and I scan the room for places to hide. There's nothing but the cabinet under the sink, it's small space guaranteed to hide you, if you were skinny enough.

My heart raced as the door creaked slightly open, and I threw my black hoodie over my head. Desperate, I opened the cabinet doors and tried to shove my way through. I couldn't get more than my head in.

I tugged my head backwards, attempting to pull it out, but it was stuck. I could hear the voices clearer, and the door was already halfway exposed.

"Oh dear," I assumed the voice of Nurse Rose said. "What do we have here?"

The girl shrieks. "Y-You mean he saw me undressing?"

I whimper as I feel wrinkled, cold hands on my hips. "He seems to be stuck."

"Is it Noel Kahn? Jeremy Osario?" The girl rants nervously.

I can sense the girl's eyes on me. "Um, can we pull him out?"

Now, warm, smooth hands grab me, pulling me backwards. Something must have loosened because I tumbled out, rolling onto my back. The pipes from under the sink burst, spraying me with rusty pipe water.

Nurse Rose and the girl scream, as they are doused. I tru to focus on the girl's face, but my eyes are blurry from the water.

* * *

Instead, I ran straight out of the nurse's office, running towards the cafeteria. I burst in, frantically searching for Caleb. He's sitting at our usual table, eating a peanut butter sandwich.

"Caleb. Sorry about this morning, Noel- I mean he-"

I strip off my hoodie.

"Toby. No need to apologize. It's what friends do right?" Caleb interrupted.

"I know, but, I could have stood up to Noel for you."

"You're dealing with...bigger problems nowdays than just a stupid fight. It's fine."

"I don't know, what about you? I mean, you are my best friend. Like my brother." I whisper out in a small voice.

I wait for him to answer, but someone shouts at our table. "Hey guys! Did you try the new pudding cups?"

I look to see our friend, Ezra Fitz, goofily holding up a chocolate pudding cup. He stumbles towards our table, and a strange look crosses his face.

"Oh, um, did I interrupt a moment here?"

Caleb starts to speak. "Uh, ye-" I cut in, "s, you didn't."

Ezra looks at us skeptically, then sits down next to me.

"So," he starts. "I noticed you were missing during 1st period. What happened to you?"

"Run in with Spencer, Hanna, Emily, and Aria. Literally."

"Oh. Wow, that's harsh."

"Speak of the devil," I mutter as the girls sashay into the cafeteria.

The girls walk in, but Spencer isn't there. Aria, Hanna, and Emily scan the room, their eyes landing on me. In their heels, it's hard to believe how fast they managed to walk to our table.

"You," Hanna spat, her glare boring through my skull. "knocked Spencer down. And I still can't believe how sick you and your friends are for what you did a year ago."

Emily and Aria glare, and all three of them spit out the same words. "Stay away Toby Cavanaugh, or we will make you and your friend's lives a living hell."

A living hell...my life was already simliar to that. Without having four angry queen bitches stomping all over it. Now, I was probably doomed, because last time they threatened someone, it didn't end so well.

After they had left, I filled Caleb and Ezra in on what had happened that day, including the mysterious girl in the nurse's office.

"I need to find her, especially after I found this."

Right around the time water had sprayed the mystery girl, she had dropped something out of her pocket, something that might have been important. I had accidently snatched it up with my backpack, and ran out without noticing.

I fished out the item, holding gently in my hands. It was a small wooden box, engraved with flowers and birds. I had tried to open it earlier, but it seemed to be locked, needing a key of some sort.

I handed it to Caleb. "Hey, can you try opening this? I know how good you are with locks, and I think the stuff inside the box might give me a clue or a name to who this belongs to."

"Yeah, of course."

The shrill shriek of the loudspeaker blasted through the air. Students covered their ears, cursing under their breath.

"Attention students. There has been a recent crime commited at our school resulting in damage of school property. The student behind is crime shall be expelled and will brought to the attention of the police. Thank you."

Whispering began as people began to talk about who the culprit was, while I buried my head in my hands. "No, this can't be happening. I mean, I didn't mean to damage property."

"Don't worry. This will all blow over. Just don't confess," Ezra mumbled.

* * *

We got up and walked towards Chemistry, halls still a buzz from the annoucement. As usual, I sat in the fourth row, third seat, and began writing down the notes on the board.

Mr. Jenkins continued writing. "Today we will be talking about what's in chlorpheniramine maleate."

I sat there, thinking. What had I gotten myself into?

* * *

**authors note: Another chapter done! So what do you thinks in the box? Take a guess below, and I'll make sure to get back to you on that in the next chapter. I start school tomorrow, so I'm posting every Sunday.**

**Remember to follow my story and review! You can suggest some things you might want in the box, and I'll take it into consideration.**

**Until next time,**

**shewhonameisasecret:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**authors note: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, but school and homework...so yeah. Anyways. Do you guys know who the girl is? Hopefully you'll connect the dots in this chapter and next chapter.**

**This is more of a filler chapter of past events though guys, along with the next chapter, when the girl will be revealed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

**Spencer's POV**

So you know those princess fairy tales your mom and dad would read to you at bedtime before giving you a kiss on the forehead with a sweet goodnight? The one where the princess gets the guy, the riches, and utter fame and kindness? Well, this story is like those stories, only a lot harsher. I did get my happy ending, but the consquences were brutal along the way.

You probably don't know me. Or maybe you do. Either way, I'll tell you.

My name is Spencer Hastings. I'm seventeen years old, and a resident of Rosewood, PA. If you just happen to come to our small town of Rosewood, you would find me labeled as one of "The Liars." People might point to me and call me the biggest bitch alive, and you should believe them.

But I guess that's just my life.

So of course, _of course_, I never knew that my biggest secret would come out.

* * *

Strutting down the halls of Rosewood High, I was accompanied with my three best friends, Aria, Emily, and Hanna.

As we walked past, girls quivered in sight, and boys drooled over the view.

Plastering a fake smile I walked over to the girls. "Hey girls!"

Their eyes were full of terror, with a hint of...calmness?

"So," I started. "Like, girls, I was wondering...where did you get those tops?"

They seemed to relax for a moment, but tensed as I set a hand on one girl's shoulder.

"Um, GAP..."

I smirked, "Wow, thats a shocker. I could have sworn they were giving those out with the extra fat at McDonalds."

Several of the girls broke down crying, while others glared ahead. I stepped forward, smashing my foot down on their homework.

Turning back to the girls, I winked at the moron jocks as I walked past.

"So. Girls, wanna stop for coffee?"

"Spencer, you know it."

* * *

We had just finished sipping our coffee, when the bell rang. The loud ringing in my ears momentarily shocked my thoughts, causing my mind to go to a complete blank.

"Uh, Spencer? Wanna go to class now?" Hanna mumbled in a hushed tone, her voice barely audible.

"Han, why rush? A little detention or something isn't the end of the world."

She stood up awkwardly, "Well, um, I," she trailed off. She had just fumbled with her sentence. We NEVER did that.

Then, as quickly as it happened, she straightened her posture in a second, and whatever evidence there was of her mistake was gone with her cruel words. "I thought we could make fun of Mrs. Shaline before class.

Aria nodded. "Great idea Han. The old witch always was a big bitch. And don't make me mention her clothes," Aria gagged.

I turned to face Emily. "And you Em? What do you want to do?"

I could tell she was nervous. Being the bitches we were, we needed to maintain a certain level of cruelness. For the rest of the girls, it had been easy. Emily though, had taken longer.

"Em? Still waiting here..."

"Yeah. Let's teach Mrs. Shaline a lesson."

"Good girl. Let's go."

We waited as the flooded halls slowly trickled into classes, the stream of kids ending. Flouncing up and down, Aria skipped towards class singing.

Just as I walked around the corner of the corridor, something slammed into me, its weight crushing my body as the tile burned as screeching filled the air as papers and books littered the floor.

* * *

"S-Sorry, I um, didn't mean to...," a boy, who I assume knocked me down, says. Even though I can't see him, I know the girls are staring.

The girls rush towards me, and I'm lifted off the floor. Aria moves forward, poking and prodding me.

"Ow, ow, ow...Aria quit poking me. I'm not dying." I whine impatiently.

Aria stops poking me, but she jumps up, waves her arms, and exclaims, "But you might be! That kid knocked you down!"

I look towards the kid that knocked me down. He has ruffled and messy brown hair, sticking up in every possible way. His face is hidden, because he chooses now to stare at his shoes.

"Will you shut your mouth already?" Hanna says, frustrated.

I want to walk over there, and strangle Hanna for telling Aria to shut up. Thay was my job. Just as I was about to walk over there, Emily rudely interrupts.

"Are you okay?"

I look up to see her talking to the boy. He looks nervous, as he's shifting from foot to foot. He answers finally, "Uh, gah, mmh."

Out of nowhere, Aria screams at the top of her lungs. "Oh my god...Spencer, Emily, Hanna! That's Toby Cavanaugh!"

I let out a shriek. Toby Cavanaugh was big pervert for what he did last year. Raping her...he had been a sick, demented, weirdo. Along with his perverted friends.

Hanna steps forward. "You," she points her finger straight at Toby Cavanaugh's chest, "will stay the hell away from us, got that freak?"

I nod a thank you at Hanna. She knows the group, and me well enough to speak for us as a whole. Her bitchiness isn't usually that cruel, but it turns vicious when our group, or her family is threatened.

Freak Cavanaugh walks past her, but not before groping her butt.

"You perv! You're sick you know that?" She slaps hims hard across the cheek.

The pervert just groped Hanna, and I swear he gave a devilish smirk as we walked away.

"Wait. What did Toby Cavanaugh do that was so bad again?" Aria ask curiously.

"Didn't you hear Aria? He raped her," Emily replied.

"You know Aria, curiousity killed the cat," I turn sharply towards her. "I hope for the sake of us all, your stupidness won't do the same. After all, what good is it if you have no friends?"

The girls gasp. "Well Aria? _Answer me. NOW."_

"I don't know Spencer," she mumbles incoherently.

"Well, Aria, it's simple. You. Turn. Out. Like. Toby. Cavanaugh. Or rather, _Jenna freakin Marshall_."

The girls stare and remain silent. Aria stays frozen, like stone. "Don't ask questions. Or I **will** dump you from this group. Understand?"

"I understand, Spencer."

I nod in approval. "Good girl, now, let's go to class."

The other girls follow, but trudge silently all the way to class.

* * *

**authors note: And...done. Wow, Spencer's inner bitch has come out at last! And the girl will be revealed in the next chapter. A bunch of you have already guessed who it is. (hint, hint)**

**Tell me what you thought of this chapter in the review box below. Suggestions still open for the mystery box items Toby got from mystery girl.**

**R&R!**

**Until next time,**

**shewhosnameisasecret**


	5. Chapter 5

**authors note: Remember, the mystery box items are still open for suggestion. I already got a wonderful suggestion from a reviewer, and I'm glad to say that "a suggestion" has been added.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PLL.**

**Spencer's POV **

"Hello? Ms. Hastings?" Ms. Welsh snapped.

I sat twisting and turning around in Math, rubbing my lower back as the sharp ache that was shooting through dulled.

"Yes, Ms. Welsh?" I blinked innocently.

"I said, what is the answer to number four?"

I glanced at my notebook, "Twelve hundred and fifty four thousandths."

Her eyes seemed to bore into my skull, searching for a fragment of a confession to cheating on my assignment. After a moment of this, she glanced towards me, back to the black chalkboard, and finally answered.

"Yes, Ms. Hastings, that is correct."

She briskly walked to the front of the classroom once more, and started to write the night's homework assignment.

My phone beeped, vibrating against my arm. There was a text from Hanna, along with a picture of her making a rather confused face.

_Spence, what the hell was that? You never get questions on homework right...so who's the new nerd? Hermie?_

_OMG. NO. I asked my stupid lab partner, Tim Crossworow, for the answers. _

"Class dismissed," Ms. Welsh hissed, over the shrieking of the bell.

I sighed. Class was finally over, and it would be lunch in fifteen minutes, the only time of school where teachers aren't watching your every move.

As I swung my bookbag over my shoulder, I flinched in pain. The sharp, stabbing pain was back. I rubbed my shoulder, trying to get some sort of relief or comfort from the ache.

"Uh, Spencer? Are you okay?" Emily murmured.

I gave a flashy smile towards the girls, "Yeah, of course."

"We were going to head to lunch...Are you coming with?"

I really was desperate for a slim chance of escaping work, but my shoulder _really _hurt.

"No, I have a test to retake for Science? Or was it History? Anyways, I'll see you guys later then."

"Sure."

They left, and I stood there wondering what I was going to do now. I could leave school, and go to a pharmacy, but I could get caught, especially with the guard looking out for me. There was the option of catching up with the girls and going to lunch, but my shoulder would still ache.

Of course, there _was _one more option to choose from. I could go to the nurse's office. But I knew the nurse, and we had a very...interesting past. I hadn't seen her for a few years, but still...

I needed to go there. My brain screamed everytime I took a step forward, closer to the room, but the pain is agonizing.

I wobble forward, clutching onto the doorknob for dear life as I steady myself against the rough door. I was glad no one was out roaming the halls, to see me like this. How weak I was acting.

"Spencer Hastings? Is that you dear?"

I scramble around, twisting my shoulder as I turn. I let out a whisper of a cry, and watch as my former friend Nurse Rose stands in front of me.

"Oh, honey, it is you. What happened dear? Come on in."

She pulls me onto my feet, and instead of protesting, I willingly let her pull me in, not caring if anyone were to walk in.

The white room looks the same, plain white walls cover the area, various medical instruments lay on a metal tray. A boy lies there, eyes closed, unconscious. His body shifts for a moment, and I ignore it and follow Nurse Rose into the cramped bathroom.

"Here wash up, and come on out when you're done." She motions towards my arm, which is covered slightly with dried blood.

She exits the room, and I turn on the leaky faucet. The tap water runs over my hands, and I start to scrub the dried blood off as I rinse off.

When I walk out, Nurse Rose is now dressed in a white coat that covers her floral patterned shirt and skirt. The boy who was laying down on the metal bed is now gone, no trace of his whereabouts whatsoever.

She steps forward, motioning for me to sit down. I slink forward, body tense as I finally settle down.

"So, Spencer, I haven't seen you in a while. Students talk about you from time to time, but what have you been up to these past few years?"

"Oh, um, going to school, joining all the dance committees, hanging out with friends, you know, the usual things teenage girls do."

She leans over me, putting gauze over the cut on my wrist, "And what about Debate Team?"

I want to die when she asks that question. Debate and I, well, we had a interesting past.

I feel absolutely insane, and being dehydrated didn't help that at all.

"Listen Caleb, I-" A boy's voice seems to whisper.

I was so dehydrated to the point of hallucinations, because when I turned around, there was no one else in sight.

"I-...No, I won't be entering this year. I just don't think that's want I want to do anymore."

She finished wrapping the gauze. "Oh, well, just let me know if you change your mind. My husband finds you a delight you know."

She patted my back as to comfort me, but all I felt in that moment was the intense electricity that followed. I flinched in pain, and wanted to scream.

"Do you have a cut dear?"

I nodded my head, not wanting to do anything else. "Ow. Ow. Ow." I had moved my shoulder, and once again I felt so weak.

"Here, let me have a look."

I wanted to object, I really did. But the pain was so intense. I lifted up my blouse, watching as the pain overtook me.

"Hmm...it seems you have a burn, probably from friction."

All of a sudden a loud metal thud was heard from the bathroom.

"W-What was that?"

Nurse Rose and I walked closer to the door.

"Now Spencer, it's probably nothing."

"But...what if..."

"It's alright. On the count of three, I'm going to open this door."

"One..."

"Two..."

"Three."

She yanked open the door, and we stood face to face with...a hooded figure in black, head stuck in the cabinet underneath the sink?

"Oh, dear...What do we have here?"

I look at the hooded figure. I can tell he's a boy, because of his shoes, and his rough, masculine hands.

"Y-You mean he saw me undressing?"

Nurse Rose walks forward, tugging the boy's body forcefully.

"He seems to be stuck."

I shriek once more. "Is it Noel Kahn? Jeremy Osario?"

I take in a deep breath, inhaling the warm air. "Um, can we pull him out?"

Nurse Rose shakes her head. I briskly walk forward, and begin to tug the figure's waist. The boy flies backward, and I step forward, ready to unmask the pervert.

A low rumbling sound emits from the sink, and the next thing I know, water is spraying everywhere, dousing me with the water, as the hooded figure retreats, and runs from sight.

But there was one thing. One thing I noticed before he ran away. A tattoo, just below his abdomen, with the words, "901 Free At Last".

**Yay! Chappie is over. So Spencer is truly not as mean as ppl think. I hope think isn't a bother, but all you ppl out there, can you plz follow me on ig (instagram) awk0_anon. Thx for your neverending support!**

**SUGGESTIONS FOR ITEMS STILL OPEN!**

**Until next time, **

**shewhosnameisasecret**


End file.
